The Fantasia series (NatureRules1 Version)
NatureRules1's movie spoofs of Fantasia and Fantasia/2000 Cast (1st movie) * The People Orchestra as themselves * The Narrator as himself * Leopold Stokowski as himself * Sugar Plum Fairies - Monarch Butterflies (Danaus plexippus) * Mushrooms - European Hedgehogs (Erinaceus europaeus) * Weed Lilies - Greater Flamingos (Phoenicopterus roseus), Lesser Flamingos (Phoenicopterus minor) and Andean Flamingos (Phoenicopterus andinus) * Fish - Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) * Flowers - Arctic Hares (Lepus arcticus) * Autumn Fairies - Thomson's Gazelles (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Winter Fairies - Emperor Penguins (Aptenodytes forsteri) * Yen Sid - Tiger (Panthera tigris) * Mickey Mouse - Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Magic Brooms as themselves * Bacchus - Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) * Jacchus - Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) * Melinda - Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Brudus - Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Iris - Trumpeter Swan (Cygnus buccinator) * Zeus - Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) * Vulcan - Coyote (Canis latrans) * Centaurs and Centuarettes - Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Fauns - Eastern Cottontails (Sylvilagus floridanus) * Cupids - Eastern Grey Squirrels (Sciurus carolinensis) * Unicorns - Mustangs (Equus ferus caballus) * Pegasus and his family - Canada Geese (Branta canadensis) * Zebra Centaurettes - Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Gator - Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * Hyacinth Hippo - Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Upanova - Ostrich (Struthio camelus) * Elephanchine - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Chernabog - Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Chernabog's Minions - Dholes (Cuon alpinus), Grey Wolves (Canis lupus), Spotted Hyenas (Crocuta crocuta) and Cape Hunting Dogs (Lycaon pictus) Species Cast (for "The Rite of Spring" Segment) * Pteranodon - White-Bellied Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus leucogaster) * Dimetrodon - Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) * Ankylosaurus - Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) * Triceratops - Bottlenose Dolphin (genus Tursiops) * Apatosaurus - Common Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) * Struthiomimus - Manta Ray (Manta birostris) * Stegosaurus - Dugong (Dugong dugon) * Parasaurolophus - Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) * Edmontosaurus - Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) * Iguanodon - Leafy Sea Dragon (Phycodurus eques) * Diplodocus - Striped Marlin (Tetrapturus audax) * Tyrannosaurus - Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) * Corythosaurus - Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina) * Compsognathus - Bluefin Tuna (Thunnus thynnus) * Brachiosaurus - Giant Moray (Gymnothorax javanicus) Cast (2nd movie) * The Colorful Triangles - Scarlet Macaws (Ara macao), Blue and Gold Macaws (Ara ararauna), Military Macaws (Ara militaris) and Red and Green Macaws (Ara chloropterus) * The Black Triangles - Harpy Eagles (Harpia harpyja) * Steve Martin as himself * Itzhak Perlman as himself * The Whales - Blue Wildebeests (Connochaetes taurinus) * Seagulls that chase baby whale - Spotted Hyenas (Crocuta crocuta) * Quincy Jones as himself * Duke - Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Flying John - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Joe - Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * Killjoy Margaret - Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) * Killjoy Margaret's Dog - Side-Striped Jackal (Canis adustus) * Rachel - Plains Zebra Foal (Equus quagga) * Rahcel's Parents - Plains Zebras (Equus quagga) * Nanny - Leopard (Panthera pardus) * Hotel Manager - Ostrich (Struthio camelus) * Officer - Gaur (Bos gaurus) * Ballernia Trainer - Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) * Singer - Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) * Swimmer - European Otter (Lutra lutra) * Artist - Verreaux's Sifaka (Propithecus verreauxi) * Coach - American Bison (Bison bison) * Tennis Man - California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Pianist - Temminck's Tragopan (Tragopan temminckii) * Monkey - Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Skating Couple - Bottlenose Dolphins (genus Tursiops) * Foreman - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Bette Middler as herself * Tin Soldier - Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) * Ballerina - Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) * Jack-in-the-Box - Secretarybird (Sagittarius serpentarius) * 4 Tin Soldiers - Elk (Cervus canadensis), Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae), Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) and Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Rats - Grey Wolves (Canis lupus) * James Earl Jones as himself * Yo-Yo Flamingo - Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) * Snooty Flamingos - Mallards (Anas platyrhynchos), Wood Ducks (Aix sponsa) and Canvasbacks (Aythya valisineria) * Penn and Teller as themselves * James Levine as himself * Donald Duck - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Daisy Duck - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Noah as himself * Animals as themselves * Angela Lansbury as herself * Spring Sprite - Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Elk - Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * The Firebird - Lion (Panthera leo) Gallery Peacock.jpg P9920258.JPG great-white-shark-70M2659-03.jpg P7240198.JPG P7230436.JPG P4131204.JPG DSC 0855.jpg P9980900.JPG P9810498.JPG maxresdefault manta ray.jpg P9810636.JPG Category:NatureRules1 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Fantasia 2000 Movie Spoofs Category:Fantasia Movie Spoofs Category:Species Casts